


Liar

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Robin Reversal AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damian said-”</p><p>“Damian says a lot of things that aren’t true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have something about the spleen, I swear.

Tim wheezed and opened his eyes, listening to the pattering of feet in the hallway. That wasn’t uncommon, there was a nice family in the apartment down the hall. The kids were rambunctious, they weren’t hurting anyone.

Suddenly the door to his room flew open, and Dick was standing there. In his school uniform, eyes wide and worried. Tim blinked, realizing this wasn’t his apartment at all. He was back at the manor.

Dick exhaled. “Damian said-”

“Damian says a lot of things that aren’t true.” Tim interjected. “Like, for instance, that he was taking me home. Last I checked, this is not _home_. So whatever he told you is probably a lie.”

Dick closed his mouth, straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest, anything to hide the anxiety he had just burst in with. Slowly he walked towards the bed. “But Tim, this _is_ home.”

Tim sighed, rolling away from the child. “Not anymore. Not for me.”

He felt the mattress dip slightly as Dick sat on the edge of it. His voice was soft. “Damian said you were probably dying.”

Tim paused, and then shrugged. “Everyone’s probably dying.”

“He meant from your injuries last night.” Dick explained. “That’s why he brought you here. He wanted Alfred to try. Had Bruce call anyone in the medical field who had ties to the Justice League to come give a diagnosis, or use their magic to fix you. Even offered to make a deal with Talia.”

“Overkill.” Tim muttered. “Not worth it.”

“ _Not_ overkill. He doesn’t want to lose you again. And neither does Bruce, or Jason or Stephanie or Cassandra, even Barbara.” Dick whined. There was a silent pause when suddenly, Tim felt Dick press his face against his shoulders, a shaky hand on his side. His tone was watery, barely above a whisper. “Please don’t die, Tim.”

Tim didn’t answer.

“I wasn’t…I wasn’t here when they all lost you the first time. Neither was Jay, but he tells me all the time what is was like before you came back. And after, too.” Tim could feel the boy’s tears against his shirt. “I don’t think I…it would be too hard to…I just…” Dick’s fingers squeezed at his side as he let out a light gasp. “ _Please_ , Tim. Please don’t leave me.”

Tim hesitated another moment, before slowly turning back over, and taking the little boy in his arms, just as the sobs finally escaped through his lips. Dick clung to him so tightly it hurt, his injuries ached, but Tim didn’t say anything. Feeling the pain was better than feeling nothing.

He looked up when he perceived movement at the door. Damian stood there, hand gently on Jason’s shoulder, matching looks of relief across their features. The smile was bland, and probably a little empty, he knew, but he let it spread on his face anyway.

“Okay, Dick.” He muttered, running his hand across Dick’s head as Jason returned the smile with warmth. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Robin Reversal AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/robin-reversal-au)   
> 


End file.
